Defining A Life
by Lynn Saunders
Summary: It has been said that a person's life comes down to just a few very important days.


Title: Defining A Life   
Author: Lynn Saunders   
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic   
Email: lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com   
Distribution: I do Gossamer/Ephemeral/Spookys myself. Yes   
to The Next Files (if you want it). Basically, if you want it,   
you got it. Just let me know where you put it. I like to visit   
my babies.  
Rating: a very tame PG-13   
Classification: Other POV, Post-series Fic, D/Other Friendship,   
Implied MSR (but, hey, the whole series implied MSR)  
Spoilers: "The Truth" and "William" mostly, plus the baby story in   
general.  
Keywords: Vignette, Other POV, William  
Summary: It has been said that a person's life comes down to   
just a few very important days.  
Submission Date: 1.1.03  
  
SPECIAL THANKS:   
This is for all of my beloved listies at IWTB and Beyond the   
Sea. Thanks for inspiring me to branch out.  
To my very awesome beta team-- Elsie, Mo, Jen, and Danielle--   
candy-coated Mulders to all of you sweeties. Thanks for putting   
up with me!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
I have no idea where this one came from. It isn't anything like   
what I normally write, so feedback is especially appreciated. Let   
me know if you like what you see. You might see more sooner or   
later, depending.  
The story is set in the summer of 2002. It is assumed that the   
events of "William" occurred in late March/early April 2002,   
and the events of "The Truth" occurred in May 2002.  
  
FEEDBACK: Stalk me! Please! lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from "The X-Files" belong to   
Chris Carter, Fox Network, and 1013 Productions. No Copyright   
infringement is intended.  
Believe me, I do not make money from my fan fiction addiction.  
I'm claiming the main character in this fic. She is my invention   
and is not representative of any actual persons or other   
characters.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Defining A Life (1/1)  
  
Lynn Saunders  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As heavy raindrops pelt the window of the bustling cafe, she   
gazes out at the small southern town that she has called home   
for thirty years now. The afternoon thunderstorm, so common   
to Georgia summers, has not kept the crowds at home. In front   
of the feed store, a robust farmer unloads baskets of tomatoes   
from the back of a rusty Ford pickup while his faithful   
companion, a beautiful yellow labrador, waits patiently in   
the front seat. The man's hat appears to be almost as old as   
his truck and offers little protection from the weather.   
Across the street, a distracted mother with two toddlers in   
tow struggles up the post office steps. One of the little   
ones, a girl, she thinks, laughs with delight as two teenage   
boys rocket past on their bicycles. The old man's dog barks.  
  
"Hailey?" He awaits her answer.  
  
Silently, she turns her attention to the man seated opposite   
her at the oak table. He looks rougher than she recalls,   
somewhat sad. The glass of tea in front of him remains full.   
He has ordered no food. His blue eyes search hers for a   
decision.  
  
She remembers flying through the air on the old oak tree's   
tire swing, running barefoot across dewy meadows to catch   
evening fireflies, and skinny dipping at the fishing hole   
on summer nights. The boy next door has changed a great   
deal in his absence.  
  
He is looking at her with his most intense   
expression, the one she used to tease him about when they   
were young. She knows now, though, the situation could not   
be more serious.   
  
She runs her fingers over the photograph John slid across   
the table a half hour ago. In it are the two most strikingly   
beautiful people she has ever seen. They stand behind a large   
desk covered with stacks of files and papers. One file in   
particular seems to be of importance, for it is open before   
them, its contents spread out for easy viewing. The woman   
studies the file before her, both hands gripping the edge of   
the desk as she leans in for a closer look. Her fiery hair   
is tucked neatly behind her ears, so it fails to obscure her   
raised eyebrow and skeptical expression. Beside her, the man   
wears a lopsided grin and appears to be whispering a secret,   
for his eyes display a mischievous twinkle. Obviously,   
neither are aware that they are being photographed. They are   
happy, healthy and comfortable. They are in love.  
  
"It's an old picture, but the best that I could do," John had   
explained as he offered her the photo. 'Old' is an   
understatement. "5.23.00" is printed in the bottom right-hand   
corner. Apparently, the events of the past two years have   
made pictures of the couple hard to come by, but she does not   
want the details yet. He will give her only the information   
she needs to make a decision. Right now, the less she knows,   
the better.   
  
She re-reads the newspaper clipping on the table. The names   
and phone numbers have been removed.  
  
Help wanted. Basic farming and livestock skills   
required. Room and board plus stipend.  
  
"Wyoming?"  
  
He clears his throat, then nods.  
  
There is no question that she is extremely over-qualified for   
the position requested. She will be an opportunity that cannot   
be refused. She needs only to make a decision.  
  
She studies the couple again, wondering who the child looks   
like. The image of a small boy with red hair and blue eyes   
forms in her mind. She often has visions or premonitions and   
wonders if this is one. She is curious. Is the picture she   
has created in her mind correct?  
  
She cannot imagine the strength it must take for a woman to   
give up a child. She is not sure, had she been in the same   
situation, that she would have been able to keep the child's   
best interest at heart. Though she has never met the woman in   
the photograph, her heart aches with the knowledge that the   
woman had to face such a decision on her own.  
  
She imagines them running, this man and woman. They worry   
not only about being discovered, but also about their child's   
safety. The future is unsure, and they want so much for him to   
lead a normal life with the normal people who have happily taken   
him into their home. However, they will not hesitate to reunite   
with him if it becomes clear that he will always be in danger,   
no matter where he is. They need to screen for possible   
problems without interfering with their son's new family. Now,   
a simple ad in a small-town newspaper provides a way.  
  
It has been said that a person's life comes down to just a few   
very important days. She knows from experience that this is   
true. She could go even further and say that a life is   
defined by a few very important decisions. It is funny how such   
decisions have an awful habit of popping up on what would   
otherwise appear to be perfectly normal days.   
  
She looks down at the delicate band of gold she continues to   
wear out of habit, though it has been two years since Stew   
walked out, leaving her standing in the family room of the   
house she paid for and pondering the male mind's fixation on   
bleached-blonde hair and large breasts. Since then, she has   
sold her veterinary practice. It just reminded her too much   
of the life she thought she always wanted. Instead, she   
has taken a research position. The flexible hours leave   
time in the evenings for volunteer work at the local   
animal shelter. She finds that hands-on labor is the best   
thing for her.  
  
For a long time now, she has known that there is something more   
that she is supposed to be doing with her life. She has always   
hoped that she will know when she finds it. Now, she thinks   
she has. She wants to define her life today. What better way   
than to serve others? What better way than to protect a child   
from those who would harm him?   
  
She takes one last lingering look out at Main Street, then   
turns again to the couple in the photograph. Finally, she raises   
her eyes to those of her old friend and gives her answer.   
  
"Yes."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Stalk me! Please!  
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
  
Visit me online at   
http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic  
Visit Lynn Saunders' Thumbprint of Approval -- my favorite   
authors site -- at   
http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic/favoriteauthors.html 


End file.
